


An Issue of Propriety

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bodyswap, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Riku, and Kairi switch bodies. Getting through the first night is more troublesome than it first appears. Written as a complement to the <a href="http://askthedestinytrio.tumblr.com/">askthedestinytrio</a> ask blog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue of Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> I co-run an ask blog for the Destiny Trio on Tumblr. Currently, the three are bodyswitched with one another (Riku's in Kairi, Kairi's in Sora, and Sora's in Riku), which made me want to write fic.

"You're going to have to pretend to be me for tonight."

Riku-in-her-body gives her a wild stare, but doesn't say anything. Meanwhile, Sora's got a puzzled expression on Riku's face--which, wow, is completely unsettling because Kairi doesn't think she's ever seen Riku make a face like the one Sora's making for him.

"So, are we all going to pretend that we're each other tonight? Because I don't think I could pull off being Riku well for too long."

She can't really see it either. "Then say that you're staying over at your place. Or, er, Riku's staying at Sora's place."

Sora freezes and stares at her. "You mean...pretend that I'm Riku and tell Riku's parents that I'm going to be spending the night with you?"

"Yeah."

"But...when Riku stays over, we share a bed."

"So?" A pause as she takes in Sora's stunned expression on Riku's face--that will not stop being weird--before she realizes what the problem is. "Oh, come on! Sora, I'm in your body!"

"But still," Sora whines, and, wow, Riku's voice is not meant to make that kind of sound--

"What," Riku says for the first time since the switch happened, "am I supposed to do?"

Kairi looks at him, and it's so strange to look at herself like that, even more so when it's clear that Riku's trying his best not to visibly panic too much.

"You can pretend you're me pretty easily. I mean, my dad doesn't come up often, and I get up early to go jogging. If you're careful, you can avoid him completely until we get this sorted out."

"No, I mean," he says, and there's a trace of something like hysteria in the way Riku speaks, something that she only notices because it's her own voice, strange as it is to hear it from the perspective of someone else's body. "What am I supposed to do about....using the bathroom? Or changing?"

Oh. _Oh._ This is something that she hasn't given much thought to either, and now that she's thinking about it, she has no idea how to pee standing up, and peeing would mean touching Sora's--

"Um," she says. "Oh. I haven't thought about that."

Riku is doing a remarkable job of keeping calm, although his inability to hide his emotions in his eyes carries over even when he's not in his own body. He's holding her arms straight and stiff and far away from her torso. The way that he sits is rigid and tense, and Kairi doesn't think that she's ever been as uncomfortable as the way Riku makes her look. It's sweet, really, how much he's worried about touching her, but it's also kind of ridiculous.

"Really," she says, "I don't mind. I mean, you have to pee and change, right? So go for it!"

"What?" Riku hisses, and she makes a mental note to try that, minus the tinges of hysteria, because her voice sounded kind of threatening just then.

"I'm giving you permission to look and touch," she explains, and is mortified to find that Sora apparently blushes easier than she does. Beside her, Sora lets out a very un-Riku-like shriek.

"What do you mean look and _touch_?" He and Riku say at the same time, and the two turn to stare at each other.

"You can't change without touching! Or...do a lot of other things. I'm not saying that you can, uh, touch wherever you want, but if you touched my breasts or something, I wouldn't mind."

"What?!" Riku shrieks at the same time Sora goes, "You're giving him permission to touch your boobs!?"

"I'm going to have to touch your...stuff, too!" She yells to Sora, who flushes--and, wow, she forgot how good looking Riku was when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, but," he stammers out, "I don't mind you...um."

The room falls silent, and an air of awkwardness settles around the three of them. It's not quite how she ever expected the conversation to go, but since they're already here, she may as well make use of it.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you touched my breasts, either. I-in fact, if the two of you want to, you can just ask. I'd let you."

They're both staring at her as if she just declared that she was secretly Master Xehanort all along, which is no where _near_ the response she wants, so she forges on, determined to get her feelings out before her brain catches up to her heart.

"What I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind if the three of us touched one another. A lot. In fact, I'd like it."

The thing with being in Sora's body is that she's technically got Sora's _brain_ as well--although how she's still herself isn't something she wants to think too deeply about at the moment. The words aren't as eloquent as she meant for them to be. 

The other two remain silent. Kairi fidgets, toys with the edges of Sora's shorts, then gets fed up with the silence and the awkwardness and stands up to say, "I like both of you! I know both of you like me! Let's stop skirting around the issue and kiss each other already!"

From the expression on her face, Kairi suspects that Riku is just one step removed from hyperventilating, which, again, is not the reaction she's looking for. Sora's, however, is even more heartbreaking, because the look he's got Riku's face making is one of disgust.

"But, Kairi," he begins, and she can feel her heart--Sora's heart?--clench tight in his chest, "you're in my body right now. That'd be like making out with myself."

She punches him in the arm with all her strength, which turns out to be all of Sora's strength, which makes him topple out of the chair.

"Oops," she says, and Sora whines with Riku's voice.

"Kairiiiiiiii. That hurt! Riku's going to have a bruise when he gets back in his own body."

She looks at Riku, who doesn't look quite as panicked anymore, but it's clear that he's still distressed.

"I," he says when he catches her looking, "still don't know where to put my hands."

She rolls Sora's eyes and goes to grab her own hands before placing them on her breasts. Riku squeaks.

"There," she says, and Riku must be really embarrassed, because her face is nearly the same color as her hair. "See? No big deal."

"Hey," Sora yells from the floor, and Kairi turns around to stick her--Sora's--tongue out at him.

"Technically, it's your hands that are doing this!"

"But I'm not the one in my body!"

"I can't believe I like you two," Riku mutters, and Kairi knows that the three of them will be all right.


End file.
